


He's Everywhere

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds the new guy in town a handful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Love's Drabble Tag. Has spoilers for S3.

I.

The rustling of the leaves alerted Merlin to the fact that he was no longer alone. Grumbling to himself, he left his very comfortable position and looked around.

"Psst! Merlin! Over here!"

Percival, Gwen's erstwhile unknown brother was crawling towards him through the underbush, grinning widely at Merlin.

"What on earth are you doing?" spluttered Merlin as he gestured wildly at Percival, "Are you spying?"

"You're going to alert them! Hush!" Percival lowered his voice to a conspirational whisper, "anyway, I'm here doing the same thing as you!"

"I am here on lookout! For nosey people like you. Now go away before Arthur kills you. Or better yet, Gwen. She'll want to do the killing herself!"

"She's my sister. I need to look out for her." Percival almost pouted as he settled himself down on the grass next to Merlin.

Merlin looked incredulously at Percival and gave the stoutly-built young man a shove, only to topple over himself.

II.

It was a fine day in Camelot and most people were out enjoying the sunshine. Not Merlin. He was perched under Arthur's window, as ordered by Arthur, and that wasn't any fun at all. He'd tried counting all the men who had beards but that became really boring fast. Then he'd decided to imagine himself the King of Camelot. What a great king he would be - everyone would …

A rock hit Merlin's head, throwing him out of his day dream.

"If that is your idea of fun Arthur …" Merlin grumbled as he looked up, shielding his eyes from the blazing sun, "Percival? Are you climbing the castle walls?"

And it was indeed Percival who was trying to scale the castle walls. He beamed at Merlin and continued to scramble up the wall.

"Get down here! Or I'm going to tell Gwen!"

A small crowd had gathered, fascinated by the young man who had decided to climb the castle walls. Some were clearly getting into the spirit of things and were yelling encouraging words to Percival, which only served to make him stop climbing and wave to the crowd.

"Oy! Stop it! The King wouldn't be happy to hear you've been encouraging people to climb the wall! And Percival, get down now!"

With a loud sigh, Percival let go of his grip on the wall and landed softly.

"You didn't have to land on me," muttered Merlin as he dusted himself off.

III.

Sitting at the front of Gwen's house was a lot more fun, especially when Old Nicholas decided to keep him company. Not only did Old Nicholas bake the best bread in the town, he also told the best stories, specifically stories of Arthur's most embarrassing moments. Armed with tales of Arthur in his foolish youth and filled with leftover-but-still-yummy bread, Merlin was feeling particularly good at the moment as he sat on the bench listening to Old Nicholas's patter.

That was until he happened to open his eyes and notice a shadow skulking around the side of Gwen's house.

"Have you ever succeeded?" snapped Merlin under his breath as he loomed over the crouching Percival, "Can't you just leave them alone? And leave me alone?"

"Shh! I think they're talking!" Percival pressed his ear closer to the wall.

"For heaven's sake Percival! Go away!" Merlin jabbed him in the ribs and hissed warningly, "This won't end well!"

Harrumphing, Percival pushed himself off the ground, gave Merlin a jaunty wave and disappeared into the crowd.

Sliding down to the ground, Merlin sighed and rubbed his face. Three more weeks before Percival was off. Could he survive the three weeks?


End file.
